Taking the next step
by Demi L.J. Amor
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 : My Best Friend's Hot Damnit!

"This year is our final year!" Violet yelled enthusiastically, I just rolled my eyes at her playfully with a grin, the two of us were currently walking through Godrics Hollow and heading to a certain destination. One where we really shouldn't be ecstatic. The Graveyard. I sighed as we entered the large, now rusting gates and walked solemnly down the rows of stone, Violet was soon silent as she walked by my side, gripping my hand as if to say that if she didn't I may crumple to the ground. I made my way down to where the large weeping willow tree was planted at the shadowy back of the cemetery, a ray of sunlight lit up on area of the back, illuminating a large white marble angel with her wings folded neatly behind her back. Her head was bowed, her hands pressed together, her eyes slid shut, just like she was praying. The angel stood on a large white marble stone and as Violet and I drew closer we could read what was written on the golden plaque that was position in the centre on the block:

'Here lies Marie Gorton-Bennett, resting with the angels. A devoted mother and wife. Age here lies Matthew Bennett, a loving father and husband. Age 35.

Together in peace.

Joshua Bennett, a carefree, adventurous soul, resting in peace. Age 6.'

I bent down slowly until I was in a kneeling position and then placed a bouquet of white carnations and blue forget-me-not flowers, allowing the silent crystal tears to fall freely from my light green eyes. Violet dropped to my side and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder before whispering a prayer.

"Dear Father, please continue to watch over thy faithful servants, Marie, Matthew and Joshua whom unfortunately have departed us. Please, have mercy on their souls and allow them to lie peacefully as they have been since only last June. Although their bodies are not here with us today. Their soul lingers on. Please gracious Father, show us guidance and help Aurora with this tragic loss. Amen" Violet ended, and I continued to silently weep, I had seen my parents leave that night in June to go on an emergency mission at the last Quidditch cup. They we're both Aurora's and a mass fight broke out causing them to be called into work and tragically their lives were taken in the struggle. As for my brother, he was battling cancer since he turned 3, he always battled on and I guess I needed him more than it seemed he needed be. But when our parents died, he must have known the strain it put on me to provide for us both, I had to drop out of my last few weeks at school to look after him and then, the angels took him to. Since then Violet, my best friend, left home to move in with me. Her parents couldn't have cared less, they always were looking for a reason to get rid of her.

"I love you always" I whispered to the grave, wiping away the tears and taking a deep breath. Violet smiled at me and just hugged me tighter, comfortingly rubbing my arm.

"There always here, in your heart Aurora" She whispered, that was Violets way, she always knew the best things to say, I smiled weakly and nodded.

"Tonight I've fallen and I can't get upI need your loving hands to come and pick me upAnd every night I miss youI can just look upAnd know the stars are Holding you, holding you, holding youTonight" I sang softly, singing was my comfort, it was something that no matter how gloomy things seemed, calmed me. With one last look at the grave I stood up, with a helping hand from Violet and walked out of the grave.

"Did you finish packing for Hogwarts?" Violet asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, did you?" I questioned back.

"Of course, anyway we best get our trunks, we stopping at James' tonight, Harry and Ginny are going to take us to Kings Cross tomorrow. Remember?"

"How could I forget, you've been yapping on about this being our final year and how you can't wait to see Lorcan again" I grinned, Lorcan Scamander was Violet's boyfriend since Christmas last year and although Violet refused to admit it, James and I could see she was smitten with him, as he was with her. It warmed my heart though to see my best friend so happy, she hasn't had what you'd call a perfect life, with boys taking advantage of her and her parents who hate her, plus it didn't hurt considering Lorcan was obviously deeply infatuated with her as well. I didn't realise how lost I was in thought about Violet and Lorcan's relationship however, until I was standing in front of my own home.

"Come on, the quicker you get moving the sooner we can get to James'!" Violet smiled, James Sirius Potter was our best friend ever since first year and for me we went further back than that. Our mothers were in the same class whilst they were at school and became best friends, so James and I knew each other since birth.

"Link?" I called, a large brown and white cat dashed from the kitchen over to me, mewing happily, smiling I lifted the animal lovingly into my arms before trudging into the Living Room where my Hogwarts trunk was waiting. "Thank God I'm of age now" I smirked, pulling out my 11 ½ inch, ashwood wand. "Wingardium Leviosa " I flicked my wand at the school trunk, it floated carelessly in the air, pointing in front of me the trunk moved, slowly creeping out of the house.

"Your so lazy" Violet chucked.

"Says the one who's doing the same thing!" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at her as we walked through Godrics Hollow once more, this time in search of the Potter's house.

"Hey Albus!" I grinned, embracing James' younger brother.

"Hey Aurora, Violet. I haven't seen you since school ended. How have you been?" He pointed this question to me.

"About as good as a person feels when they loose a loved one" I muttered, putting Link down on the ground. "But I'll be better after seeing you, James and everyone else" Albus just grinned.

"Well of course, we're just awesome!" He replied.

"Don't you know it!" I giggled "Anyway how many O. have you got?"

"Passed them all, As in Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic and Os in D.A.D.A, Potions and Charms the rest were Es."

"Swot" Violet joked.

"Just cause you only passed Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and just scraped through Herbology" Albus retorted.

"I guess you've been rubbing it in James' face as well huh" Violet huffed.

"Vi, James passed all of his except History of Magic. There's not much to rub it" I answered.

"Good point" She muttered "Anyway are we going to stand her all day or go inside?"

"Inside!" Albus and I voted in unison. I grinned at him before walking to the door.

"Hey Harry, Ginny!" I beamed as I walked in, seeing the legend that was Harry Potter and his wife Ginny.

"Hullo Harry, Ginny, nice to see you" Violet greeted as she walked in.

"Nice to see the two of you to" Harry grinned.

"Hello girls" Ginny smiled softly, turning around from her cooking "Dinner will be in an hour. James is upstairs. He's got some news for the two of you" I nodded, grabbing Violets wrist and the two of us clambered up the stairs, after dropping our trunks of in the guest room we went next door to James room.

"Yo James! We're coming in now so if your doing something disturbing please cover up!" I yelled jokingly, before pushing the door open. My mouth dropped. Well he wasn't doing anything dirty, actually he was just rummaging through his wardrobe, appropriately searching for a shirt. One that he current didn't have on. I allowed my eyes to roam over my best friends bare upper body. For the first time really, I noticed he was rather tanned, James was broad shoulders and rather skinny, but his body was well toned and muscular. Not too much or too little. In fact it was pretty much perfect, and despite how wrong it was to look at your best friend half naked I could help noticing he was starting to get a six-pack. _Damn it he's hot! I thought silently, Violet nudged me and I glanced at her._

"_Don't stare, it's rude" She mouthed, it was evident she was trying to hold back her laughter at the awkwardness of the situation. I felt my cheeks start to redden. Apparently James had noticed me watching his, the messy-haired boy just grinned at us. Well more at me._

"_Like what you see Aurora" He chuckled, pulling on a dark blue tight-fitting t-shirt._

"_Shut it James" I muttered before jumping onto his bed._

"_James, she's was staring at your half naked body. And now she's on your bed. She wants it!" Violet chuckled, James smirked and plopped onto the bed beside me._

"_Is that so Aurora" He whispered, trying to be serious. He lowered his head, inching closer to mine with a seductive smirk on his face, James then rolled on top of me, causing Violet to erupt into giggles._

"_James Sirius Potter get of me you heavy git!" I yelled, grunting as I tried to shove him off._

"_Never, it's fun to torture you" He smirked deeper, I felt me cheeks deepen in colour again._

"_James" A stern voice came from the door, I looked over to see a familiar red head standing there. He however had an amused expression. _

"_James get of the poor girl!" A women stated this time James rolled off, pouting. I sat up quickly and looked at the bushy hair female beside the red head. Ron and Hermione._

"_Thanks Hermione!" I sighed in relief._

"_Anytime Aurora" She smiled back, stalking off with Ron, Violet closed the door and sat on the bed with me and James, we than shifted around to create a little triangle._

"_I hate you two at times." I grumbled._

"_You love me" James answered, pulling me into a hug which I gladly returned._

"_You love me as well" Violet happily stated, I just rolled my eyes and pulled away from James._

"_I guess I do" I muttered, defeated. "Anyway. Ginny said you had some news for us, what is it?"_

"_I've been made Quidditch Captain and Head Boy" James smirked._

"_Hey Aurora, that answers your question" Violet nudged me, and I nodded._

"_What was the question?"_

"_Do you know who's head boy?" I answered._

"_Me obviously, who's Head Girl. According to the letter the Heads have to share a dorm" He replied, Violets grin deepened._

"_Yeah, they do" She stated, trying to hold in her laughter._

"_I'm Head Girl James" I answered, rolling my eyes at Violet._

"_That wont be weird, two best friends sharing a dorm, who knows what will happen?" Violet remarked with a wink._

"_Do you ever stop think dirty?" I questioned incredulously, already knowing the answer._

"_Of course not! But if I'm dirty minded how did you know what I was thinking?" She retorted._

"_Good point" I laughed "Anyway James if I don't get my Chaser spot on the team and you replace me with a wannabe, sharing a dorm with me will be a very unpleasant experience." I warned._

"_And why would I get rid of the Chaser who's scored most of Gryffindor's goals and made sure we won the Quidditch Cup every year. Along with the amazing Seeker that is me" He answered arrogantly, causing Violet and I to roll our eyes._


	2. Chapter 2 : Show Off's

"Come on Aurora!" Violet whined for the hundredth time, in defeat I groaned and sat up groggily.

"Violet!" I growled, watching the room swim into focus, the clock on the nightstand beside my bed read 6:35am. I am not a morning person.

"Come on sleepy head!" The girl urged, why was she excited for school of all places? Shaking my head I slipped out of bed and walked into the en suite bathroom, taking a shower and completing the usual morning routine. Feeling refreshed I smiled at my reflection before walking back into the room in a towel wrapped around me. Violet giggled and continued dragging a brush softly through her dark locks, a giddy smile plastered on her face.

"What's with you?" I asked, half interested.

"It's our final year!" She squealed, and that was good news how? Basically it meant we had to work harder for N.E., then I came to realisation.

"Lorcan" I whispered, wand drying my blonde hair - too lazy to use muggle contraptions.

"Yep!" Violet giggled happily, rolling my green eyes I began tugging on a pair of dark wash, blue skinny-fit jeans, when the door creaked open.

"Hey you two!" James voice came from the other side as the door flung open, allowing my best friend to stroll inside.

"Hi James!" Violet smiled widely.

"Don't you know of knocking?" I scolded loudly turning around to face him before turning back, after coming to realisation that I was only wearing a bra on my upper body. "I happen to be getting changed" I muttered as an after thought.

"Relax Aurora, I've seen you in a bikini that's less than your wearing now. And it's payback for staring at me yesterday. I can't blame you though" James joked, I pulled a rose pink shirt over my head and slipped a black waist coast over the top of that before turning around again.

"You two have tendencies to walk in on each other half naked. Is something going on that I don't know about?" Violet asked, I knew she was joking but there seemed to be a hint of seriousness behind her playful tone.

"Merely a coincidence" I answered "Shall we go down now?" James and Violet nodded and the three of us descended down the staircase and headed towards the kitchen.

I sat in between Violet and James, with Lorcan on Violets other side at the Gryffindor table, watching as Professor Longbottom entered the hall with a bunch of anxious looking first years.

"Aren't they adorable" I cooed, laughing at their faces.

"Yeah little angels" James stated sarcastically.

"I remember when we were like that" Violet added thoughtfully.

"Yeah and now look at us" Lorcan grinned.

"Just think if we didn't come here, I'd never have met you" Violet smiled, leaning on Lorcan's shoulder who wrapped his arm around her waist and sweetly kissed the top of the brunette's head.

"There's Louise!" Violet suddenly exclaimed, I looked up to see a young first year with dark brown hair cascading down her back with large brown eyes, pale skin and a confident air about her.

"Wow she's changed since I last saw her" I stated, Louise was Violet's little sister whom I'd last seen two years when she had chin length brown hair and she was rather timid looking.

"Gryffindor!" The tattered hat called out, the young girl jumped off the stool as our table began bellowing loudly in cheer.

"Welcome to Gryffindor sis" Violet smiled as Louise slid in the seat in front of us with a beaming face.

"Thanks Vi, and hey Aurora" She couldn't wipe the smile off of her small face.

"Hey Louise, this is James and Lorcan by the way" I introduced, the two boys waved before all five of us turned our attention back to the sorting. I didn't pay too much attention to the other houses but the Gryffindor's were: Louise Turner, Taylor Christie, Naomi Stone, Shari Clay, Robert Farrow, Lee Birch and Simon Lew. McGonagall then stood up and cleared her throat, the room fell silent and we all looked up from our conversations.

"Right well, welcome back to our old students and welcome to our new students" She greeted happily "Well I'm reminded to tell you that magic is not allowed during the corridors in between lessons, and as it's name suggests. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden. It gives me great pleasure to announce that this year our Head Boy and Head Girls are none other than James Potter and Aurora Bennett" She smiled at us and trailed of, expecting us to do something. I glanced at James who nodded as we stood up with our wands raised, an array of gold and red sparks shot out of our wands, erupting into the Gryffindor Lion, it then shifted to the Hufflepuff Badger, colours changing to black and yellow. Slowly it morphed into a the large Ravenclaw Eagle of blue and bronze and eventually into the green and silver, slimy Slytherin Snake before the colours and images morphed into a large version of the Hogwarts crest. For two people with no practise and the knowledge of us both being head boy and girl since yesterday the performance was pretty epic. The crowd cheered loudly, James and I grinned, bowing before sitting back down and allowing McGonagall to continue.

"Yes them two" She smiled, laughing softly. "Thanks for a lovely performance James, Aurora. Anyway enjoy your year at Hogwarts, while you are hear your house, and the school will be your family, so remember that. Now let the feast begin" And as every year before, the first years gasped as the food magically appeared on the table before us,


	3. Chapter 3 : Decorating

"I'll see you later Vi, Lorcan!" I called dramatically, embracing my best friend and her lover as we stopped at the foot of the staircase that would lead Violet and Lorcan to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'll miss you!" Violet wept, hugging me with a loud, melo-dramatic sob.

"See you tomorrow Aurora, James," Lorcan bid farewell " Come on Vi," He smiled, grasping Violets hand and slowly leading her away. I turned to my dark haired friend.

"You finished?" James teased, with an eyebrow quirked.

"Quite, come on then Mr Head Quidditch Captain Boy," I beamed, taking his hand in my own before bouncing away up the corridor, taking a sharp left before we stumbled upon a large bronze statue, it was a statue of unicorn, stallion I figure from the way its head is proudly help upright.

"Yes Miss Head Overly Excitable Girl, do you remember the password, I don't," He mumbled the last part sheepishly causing me to giggle softly.

"I swear you may be the only Gryffindor since Professor Longbottom to forget passwords in such a short amount of time. It's currently Elphaba," I smiled, flicking James' nose childishly as the unicorn statue sprang to life, and galloped around James and I, stopping at our back, the pair of us stepped into the hollow behind just as the unicorn resumed it's position in front of the dent, immediately after the statue stood lifeless once more the stairs behind revealed themselves.

"You and that muggle musical," James muttered sarcastically "How come you got to choose the password?"

"Hey don't diss Wicked! It's an amazing musical but if you'd rather me change the password to Erik from Phantom of the Opera I will gladly! I don't know why McGonagall let me choose it, a slip was in my second letter that told me I was Head Girl telling me to choose a password and send it back to her then she'd send it to Head Boy, consequently you. Obviously I'm more trustworthy," I explained cheerfully, James rolled his hazel eyes at me before he seemed to register what I had said and put on a grimace.

"No! Anything but Phantom of the Opera!" He pretended to curl away in fear causing me to shake me head and roll my eyes at him.

"You've never even seen it!" I retorted, pulling my best friend up and entering what I gathered would be the Common Room for the Heads. The walls were deep garnet that faded into a pale orange at the top, similar to a sunset, there was a couple of plush scarlet sofa's and an area to complete our homework, then much like the Gryffindor Tower there were two staircases, unfortunately, for James and I we didn't know which staircase went to which room.

"You know James, I reckon we can put our own little stamp on this place" I smirked and pulled out my wand.

"It's a good thing our dearly beloved Professor's don't come in unless absolutely necessary," He replied, following suit and taking out his wand. Needless to say, sparks flew, colours changed, furniture warped, images scattered and plastered themselves to walls, and my own little touch; the fireplace's flames flickered a kaleidoscope of colours. By the time our two slender wands were pocketed; the room was virtually unrecognisable.

The walls were now scarlet with flickers of gold, the ceiling enchanted similar to the Great Hall; only not as impressive. The wooden floor that was decorated with a couple of threadbare rugs was now covered in a plush cream carpet, the crackling fire was a variety of colours ranging from green to red, from purple to white and every other colour on the spectrum. The drab plush sofa's were replaced with two hefty, brown leather armchairs, a light brown leather sofa and a tan loveseat. On the walls multiple muggle and wizard band posters were plastered, numerous Appleby Arrows' and Holyhead Harpies snapshots dotted in between. And of course in the alcove where James and I will possible never trek -for it's designed for homework- I managed to stick plenty muggle musical posters, two especially large ones of: The Phantom of the Opera and Wicked. Just to spite James. Lovely friend aren't I?

Twitch… Twitch… Damn… Growl…

"Aurora!" James barked, glaring at the posters with utter loathing. Wow, he was an over reactor.

"Yes? What is it Jamesie-Dearest?" I asked in a playful, teasing tone. Which was a bad idea; as it only riled him up more.

"You know what it is! Get rid of them!" He was growling, and me? Well I was the lady. The mature adult. I was the one who doubled over in laughter at his face, clutching at my stomach and desperately trying to suck in any form of oxygen.

"They're not going anywhere," I answered, finally pulling myself together and hopping on an armchair. "But, seeing as they aggravate you so much I will shrink them," See! I'm not that mean. With a flick of my wand the posters did shirk, and James did give a small sigh of relief. Gee, you'd think I'd just stuck him in a confined space filled with psychotic fan girls and no escape. Hmm? There's an idea!

"Alright then James, what do we do now?" I asked just as an ear-piercing shriek came from the top of the left staircase, just as a blur of dark fur shot down like lightning, being chased by a large, flapping fiend. James sighed.

"Do something about them, I suppose," Clearly, her didn't want to.

"Link!" I called, crouching down and letting the cat shoot into my arms, his fur dishevelled. "James, that bird should be in the Owlry!"

"No she shouldn't, the Owlry as it's name suggests is for owls! Sherry isn't an owl if you haven't noticed," He replied, the dark brown peregrine falcon swooping down to his shoulder, resting her head lovingly in the crook of his neck. "Heya girl," He cooed.

"Why McGonagall let you disregard the rules and bring a falcon to school I'll never know," I muttered.

"Say the one who lives by the saying 'Rules are made to be broken'," James retorted.

"Fine, fine you win this round!" I sighed and slumped into the armchair, "Reckon we should be heading up now,"

"Agreed," James yawned, I smiled, watching the blue-grey flames flicker in his tired hazel eyes before he headed up the left staircase.

"Ow!" I yelled, covering my ears as Link screeched, the wailing alarm and James' groans signalled that the left staircase held my room. Not his. With that I run over to him, skipped over his body that was sprawled onto the floor and sprinted up the stairs. "Nightie-Night James. See you in the morning!"

"Yeah, don't help me!" He called in a pained voice, looking down I smiled.

"Alright then, thanks,"

"Thanks Aurora, I love you!"

"Love you too James, now go too bed, if I wake up and your still there I'll be tempted to think your stalking me!"

**Okay, so I haven't updated, in a long time! I'm really sorry, but I've had too much going on. Anyway thanks to the 3 people who've reviewed, the people who've favourited and alerted this I love you guys :D Anyway here are my excuses for not updating: I had lost intrest but I'm back into it! I'm working on my A Year Without Rain story again :D And also I'm writing a James Potter (Marauder) story and a Gale Hawthorne (The Hunger Games) story and I might put them up here. **

**Right so, thanks for reading :) Umm, reviews please? I need your thoughts on this.**

**- Demi x**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Wonderful Wizard

… A blinding light awoke me the next morning, next to the constant beeping on the alarm clock beside my bed. Groggily, I grabbed the contraption and threw it -without much success - at the wall. Where it continued it's annoying sound.

"Turn if off!" James' voice yelled in a tired and pained voice, for a moment I tried to make sense of my surroundings. A light veil of purple material was drawn halfway around the bed I was laying in, and then it came back to me. I was back home, in my own dorm sharing it with James Sirius Potter. Because that doesn't sound strange, dirty or creepy in any way. Allowing myself a few moment to wake up, my mind wandered back to the previous night, seeing James' hazel eyes lit up by the bluish-grey flames made me notice the flecks of emerald he'd acquired from his father. For the first time in 17 years I actually took notice of his appearance (with the exception of walking in on him half naked), his muscular build, defined jaw and how his messy black hair glinted auburn in a certain light.

Suddenly aware of how red and hot my face was becoming, I shot up, scrambled out off bed and kicked the alarm clock at the wall -making it shut up and possibly damaging it - then rushed into the en-suite for a quick shower and usual morning routine.

"Aurora, will you hurry up!" James shouted, his velvet-deep voice now alert, "We've got 20 minutes to get to breakfast!" Typical, always thinking of his stomach.

"I'm coming!" I called back, finishing my mascara and figuring I'd tie my tie on the way down to the Great Hall.

"Finally," He muttered, to which I just smiled and grasped his hand.

"Come on then. Lets get you some food," I giggled as he grinned in delight, that lop-sided grin that instantly made me feel better, it was pretty cute. I mentally shook my head, what was I thinking? This was my best friend! Not somebody I should be goggling at! But still… He was pretty cute.

"Hello!" A playful tone called in unison with the carefully manicured hand waving manically in front of my eyes. I snapped my head up, meeting Violets brown-eyed gaze.

"Oh. Hey Vi," I smiled; pushing all previous thoughts of James out of my mind.

"Mornin' Aurora! What's up, you look a little distracted?" Violet asked, always the perceptive one.

"Nothing, just a little tired," I lied with a small smile. "Hey Lor…"

"Aurora, James," The blonde male greeted, his arm casually-yet-protectively draped around Violets shoulders.

"Morning!" James yawned, his hand in mine relaxed lightly before he grasped it firmly once more. The our of us stalked into the Great Hall, laughing rather loudly at the sight of a group of troublesome Slytherin's dashed into the room; dressed in hot pink and neon yellow robes. The rest of the hall, soon cracked up as well. There was only one boy on the Slytherin table who wasn't dressed in bright colours, and running about like a group of headless chickens. Silently he stood up and strode towards our table.

"Nice Orion!" James praised, patting Orion's shoulder; the black-haired Slytherin grinned back.

"Always the traitor," I smirked. Orion Blakely was quite possibly the only male, pure-blooded Slytherin ever to do all three of the Slytherin's forbidden rules which were: Never betray Slytherin. Too late. Never speak bad of the Dark Lord then highly of Dumbledore. Too late. And finally, never befriend Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's or Muggleborns (Or mudbloods to them). Hell, he did this before he was even sorted! So why Orion was sorted into Slytherin, no one knows.

"Don't you know it!" Orion replied. "Well, unfortunately, I must depart before Professor Stanyer starts his infamous Slytherin Speech."

"Well, we'll see you later!" Violet grinned warmly and Orion nodded before slowly sauntering back to his house table.

"How'd he get into Slytherin?" Lorcan asked, he received shrugs as his answer considering each of us had asked this before and we were no closer now than six years ago at knowing the truth.

"Oh, class schedules are here!" James pointed out through numerous helpings of breakfast.

"Morning guys," Professor Longbottom greeted with his usual lop-sided smile whilst handing out square pieces of parchment. "Remember it's N.E.W.T year, so study hard," And with that oh-very-cheerful reminder he was gone, disappeared further up the table to some second year students. I glanced down at my schedule, which read as follows:

Monday:

Double Potions with Slytherin (9am-11am)

Ancient Runes with Ravenclaw (11am-12pm)

Lunch (12pm-1pm)

Double Transfiguration with Slytherin (1pm-3pm)

Free (3pm-4pm)

Tuesday:

Double Herbology with Hufflepuff (9am-11am)

Free (11am-12pm)

Lunch (12pm-1pm)

Double Care of Magical Creatures (1pm-3pm)

Music with fellow music class (3pm-5pm)

Wednesday:

Transfiguration (9am-10am)

Double Potions (10am-12pm)

Lunch (12pm-1pm)

Ancient Runes (1pm-2pm)

Double Herbology (2pm-4pm)

Thursday:

Repeat of Monday

Friday:

Repeat of Tuesday

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed rather loudly for a whisper.

"What is it?" James asked, peering over my shoulder.

"We have Double Potions, three times a week and every time in the morning!" I moaned, don't get me wrong, potions is a good enough lesson, only Professor Stanyer and I weren't exactly on good terms. Well he wasn't on good terms with anyone except for the Slytherin's (their exception being Orion).

"Yeah, that does suck," Violet groaned, wailing loudly on Lorcan's shoulder, earning our little quartet to become the centre of attention.

"Vi…" Lorcan shook her gently "Vi, stop that everyone is staring at us."

"Don't be shy of a little attention Lor!" She giggled, lifted her and beamed at our peers before waving "Hey there guys!" I chuckled lightly as Lorcan removed his arm and started shaking his head at Violet.

"I swear, one of these days we're going to find her in a mental hospital!" He grumbled in hushed whisper.

"You'd love me regardless," She teased, poking him in the ribs.

"Yeah, I suppose I would…"

"And on goes the soppy romance tale of Lorcan and Violet," I stated like some voice-over presenter, "Lets go James,"

"As you wish M'Lady," James grinned and the two of us stood up, ready too leave just as Violet and Lorcan hopped beside us.

"Ready Aurora?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, Violet," I smirked, letting the brunette slip her arm through mind, then I clasped James' hand as Violet claimed Lorcan's before we began skipping out. And being at the front of the hall, it was a long was to the back.

"Ooooooooooh…" We began, once again earning everyone's curious eyes. "We're of to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. He really is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was. If ever oh ever a wiz there was, the wizard of Oz is one. Because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does!"

"Thanks for listening Hogwarts, we've been Violet Aurora, James and Lorcan and that was your welcome back breakfast song!" Violet exclaimed enthusiastically, pulling us all down into a bow. How she could have so much energy in the mornings was beyond me.

**Thanks for reading :) I enjoyed writing this chapter as it grew to a close. Anyway, thanks to all you awesome people who've read this, added it to your alert/favourites and for your reviews.**

**Thanks to both chocolate fish and Julia James April who reviewed telling me what they though of it and that they actually want me to continue it you rock!**

**A special thankyou to GirlWithABook, you are simply amazing! Thanks for reviewing every chapter, it made me really happy ready your reviews :) I love Wicked, and Defying Gravity is amaizing :D**

**Right then, again thanks for reading, reviews please?**

**More reviews = Quicker updates and a very happy Demi :)**

**So review!**

**- Demi x**


	5. Chapter 5 : Music Class

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any songs/films/musicals that are featured in this fanfiction. I do however own Aurora, Violet, Iris, Gloxinia, Rixon and Orion. Enjoy :)**

Somehow, I'd managed to make it through the drawling Potions lessons, along with the rest of my lessons, that I\d been dreading. So it was no surprise to anyway one on Friday afternoon when I waltzed into Music, James in toe with grins across our faces as we breathed a sigh of relief. You see, music was not only my outlet but the outlet for our little group of eight; it was after O.W.L year when James, Violet and I decided to propose to McGonagall and ask for a music class. Of course she didn't mind, but no teacher had enough free time, and we all had to drop one of our subjects (that being DADA) and eventually she decided that as long as we performed once during both our 6th and 7th years we could organise the whole shenanigan ourselves. And we did, but our total for class mates only went up by five. Still we were each united by the passion for music and thus, the Hogwarts Vocal Group was formed.

"You seem pleasantly happy today," Orion commented, not bothering to glance up from the ebony grand piano to which he was seated in front of.

"Well of course!" James exclaimed, "We just survived a week of school without any detentions. That's an achievement for us, if I do say so myself,"

"Really a whole week?" He mocked fake-shock, "Try going a year like some of us," Orion smirked.

"Oh don't be a hypocrite, when have you ever gone a year without a detention Mr Almighty Traitor of Slytherin?" Came the obnoxious voice of a dusty haired Hufflepuff sitting with his head pressed to the window he was seated in, left leg dangling to the floor lazily.

"Since before I came here," Orion replied smartly.

""I sincerely doubt that," The Hufflepuff, Rixon, muttered under his breath. "We've been waiting anyway, for you two," He opened his large blue eyes and turned to James and I.

"Well we're here now!" James grinned, I glanced around the room, Orion was sitting with his piano, Rixon was lounging in the window, Lorcan sat on a wooden desk wit Violet of his knee, a young girl with lightly wavy brown hair -Gloxinia- was situated in a corner locked in an intense game of Wizard Chess; which she was losing to the other dark haired girl -Iris. Lifting up my wand I silently cast a spell to drag a small round table into the centre of the room and enlarged it, before the other six students drew up chairs and waited for the lesson to begin. Although anyone who'd walk past would most likely think that we were some form of a youth club.

"Okay guys," I began, "As you all know this year we are going to perform whenever possible, and although I'm not sure what it is. Hogwarts is going to host something again this year, and like last years Broom Race we're performing. Although it will hopefully be more entertaining than that particular event,"

"As long as we each get a solo, I'm sure no-one will moan at this," Violet smiled, the rest of the group nodded.

"Good, because we've got to do a whole set-list of songs that we can do," James explained, "We're trying to do some muggle songs though; because surprisingly they have good taste,"

"That they do," Iris' airy tone agreed.

"So any suggestions?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"I'd suggest a musical, but I'm afraid James would kill us all," Violet giggled, "Speaking of musicals and James. Aurora, James! You ran into each half naked again yet?" The way she said it as though there was no one in the room, and that it wasn't a big deal probably made me flush more than the thought of running into James half-naked again.

"Oh!" Gloxinia had launched forward on her chair, landing back onto four legs -instead of balancing on the back two- "This sounds intriguing!" She beamed like a child on Christmas day "Do tell,"

"Well, it was the day before we came back to Hogwarts and Aurora here just barged into James room whilst he wa-" She was cut of by both mine and James' hands clawing at her mouth.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Let's get back to deciding what songs to do," James suggested quickly, obviously not wanting to dwell on the topic like me.

"We'll just talk after then," Iris shrugged and I knew I couldn't do anything to stop them if I wasn't there.

"Not while I'm here," James grumbled, Violet licked her tongue across my hand causing me to recoil in disgust.

"Vi!" I whined, wiping her slobber over James' shoulder whom proceeded to wipe it on the desk like there was an infection in it.

"Your hand tasted weird," She pouted.

"Don't lick it then…" I retorted.

"What have you been doing with it?" Gloxinia asked incredulously, her brown eyes widening.

"Well, you know that she share's a dorm with James now; a lot could have happened," Violet answered before I could even form some words.

"Can we please move on from this subject!" I almost yelled, feeling my cheeks flush as scarlet as my house.

"No denial from either of them," Rixon sniggered, acting like a teenage girl at a sleepover.

"Okay guys, lets calm down. We'll continue this later on," Violet chuckled.

"Right so any suggestions?" James asked, getting back to the subject on hand.

"I think we should actually do a musical song," Iris agreed, looking over at Violet who was grinning, I too had a large smile.

"Do we have to?" James moaned loudly, banging his head against the desk.

"Yes we do," Orion answered.

"Fine…" The male beside me grumbled, "On one condition…Well two really,"

"What's that?" Rixon asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's not from Wicked or Phantom of the Opera," The group nodded, and slowly I agreed, there were still a lot of musicals I enjoyed, "And Aurora cannot choose it,"

"Why?" I inquired, pouting slightly.

"Because you'll choose something that I will hate," Was my reply.

"How about 'Time Of My Life'? From Dirty Dancing," Gloxinia suggested "It's a tough song but I think we could pull it off"

"Sounds good to me," Lorcan smiled, Violet was nodding furiously whilst nibbling on a ham and cheese sandwich that I hadn't noticed earlier.

"I can stand that," James nodded, "Any objections?" No one spoke up.

"Great, well we need some other songs then," I smiled, with a wave of my wand the words 'Time Of My Life' scribbled themselves across the board.

"Before we choose the next song, I think we should decide who sings this, I mean we need to powerful voices for this," Iris contributed.

"Yeah I agree. So who should sing it?" Violet asked.

"And, since when Violet, have you made our decisions?" James inquired.

"Since you and Aurora started keeping secrets from me!"

"So never then…"

Oh, stop arguing!" Orion groaned, covering his ears, "Please…"

"Fine," The pair grumbled and Lorcan decided to have his say.

"I don't think I could pull of a song like that, so I'm out of the running,"

"Very modest of you love, I think you could though," Violet encouraged but Lorcan shook his head.

"I think a pair of lovebirds should do it," Rixon smiled, flipping his dusty blonde out of his eyes, "So I can't,"

"My lover's out so I can't," Violet added, and iris shook her head.

"I'm not a lover," She stated.

"Looks like it's Gloxinia and Orion then," I smiled, as neither James or I had a lovebird, and if we did they were not in the music group.

"No way!" Orion shook his head abruptly, "I'm all for using the song and everything but I'm not singing that!"

"James and Aurora it is!" Gloxinia beamed.

"We -in case you haven't noticed yet- aren't the lovebirds you want," James replied.

"Could've fooled us," Violet laughed, "Come on, your our best voices anyway plus you have chemistry!"

"What she said," Rixon smirked, leaning his head on top of his hands.

"All in favour of James and Aurora say 'Aye' like a pirate!" Violet giggled.

"Aye!" The rest of the group shouted joyfully in gruff pirate voices.

"Damn…" I muttered in unison with James.

**Somewhat of a filler chapter, definately not my best but I'm coming on with a case of Writers Block so I'm trying my best! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, please review. I may not update if I don't get a review, but I might. you wont know unless you review and garuntee an update :)**

**- Demi x**


	6. Chapter 6 : Quidditch Tryouts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter that you recognise, only my own creations, the rest all belongs to J.K Rowling as you very well know.**

"Aurora, hurry up!" James yelled for the god-knows what time, and with another groan from me I pulled myself up.

"Give me ten more minutes!" I shouted back, finally coming to realisation with what day it was today. Quidditch tryouts. Dashing in and out of the bathroom, I managed to complete the usual morning routine, then tugged on my usual Gryffindor Quidditch robes, dragon-hide gloves and sturdy boots.

"Aurora!" James screamed, okay so maybe I was testing his patience just a little bit…

"I'm coming!" I screeched grabbing my NovaBurst 370 broom.

"Oh you are, are you?" Violet giggled loudly, and rushing down the stairs I wasn't surprised at all to see my dirty-minded best friend rolling about the floor; clutching her stomach in silent laughs. Although why she was here was a mystery I'll probably never uncover.

"Finite," I spoke the incantation and pointed my wand at Violet, immediately regretting it as her laughs practically yelled around me. I wasn't even sure she was breathing anymore…

"It's about bloody time," James snapped, "And why'd you have to cancel her silence? I personally liked her much better that way…"

"I regret it terribly," I admitted "Anyway, lets get going. Bet'cha there's a whole bunch of young whippersnappers who desperately want to be apart of the team and we need to test them!" Violet stopped laughing abruptly.

"Seriously? Whippersnappers? Who says that anymore Rora?" Violet asked, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Aurora apparently, now lets go!" James growled, probably best to be leaving then. I turned swiftly on my heel, began sauntering over to the staircase before turning back with a confused look on my face.

"You coming or what?" I asked noticing an unmoving James and Violet who was shooting glances at him. Suddenly, James seemed to have snapped out of his trance and shook his head.

"Sorry…" He murmured, briskly walking towards me with Violet hot on his trail, I cast her a questioning look which she responded to with a nonchalant shrug. Sighing deeply, I began making my way over to the Quidditch pitch with James and Violet in an awkward and tense silence. Well that was an understatement. No word on earth could describe how strange this silence that was bestowed upon us felt. I'm sure Violet felt the same because she did the same thing she does every time an awkward silence filled the air. She sang. She sang loudly. She sang loudly and obnoxiously… Yeah you get the idea of how she sings in freaky silences. Today however, it was a different. Both in the pitch and personality she placed into it and also in the actual song choice. Whereas she usually sings Wizard of Oz or Ding Dong the Witch is Dead -yup, she's ever so slightly obsessed with that muggle musical… I can't say anything though can I? Anyway, like I said, she began singing a song completely different to her usual songs. It wasn't peppy and ecstatic sounding, more quiet and sad yet in her voice slightly hopeful. And I'm sure as hell it wasn't English or a language I understood. Most likely Japanese knowing her…

"Hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi niTomadou dake nani mo dekinakuteTe to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai neYume no naka mitai ni waratte yo

Yoru no kanata hibiku senritsuAtsui mune wa sawagidasu

Sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitaraSugu ni todokisou na no niItsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake deOikakete wa kurenai ne

Ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da neHitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenaiKiete shimai sona hosokutogaru tsuki gaMuboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate

Amaku nokoru kizuato fukakuKizamu akashi idaite ite

Hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi oSuki ni natte shimatta noOnaji bamen de togireta mama noKanashi sugiru monogatari

Miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou tokiWatashi no jikan wa tomaru

Nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami noFukasa ni nomikomaretekuKanawanakute mo aishite imasuItsuka sora ga sakete moEien ni omotte imasu," Violet's voice was harmonious, everyone we passed stopped and stared for a while and by the time she was finished and we edged ever closer to the Quidditch pitch a small group of our followers had erupted into loud cheers although I'm guessing none of them had a clue what she sang so fluently in a foreign tongue meant. Then again, neither did I. However, it did somewhat lift the tense mood and James' unemotional stony face was visibly more relaxed. Maybe he was just nervous that he wouldn't do as good as a job as our previous captain Lucy Wood - Oliver Woods daughter and close family friend of ours.

The wind was still but the air was still bitterly cold by the time we arrived at the pitch, thanks to my tardiness we were actually five minutes late but the young hopefuls didn't seem to notice.

"Good luck," Violet smiled hugging myself and James before spotting Lorcan in the stands and rushing over to sit with him.

"Hey James!" A deep, velvety voice called out from the midst of the crowd and out came the familiar red hair of Fred Weasley, at his side a smaller girl in her fourth year with equally bright red hair stepped towards us.

"Fred," James inclined his head towards his cousin, they weren't particularly close but still, he then turned to the younger girl and engulfed her into a huge embrace, after spinning her around he placed her back on the ground. "Hey Lily!" I smiled at his huge grin, if there was one thing James truly loved it was Lily, his younger sister had never been a burden on him as she had apparently been on Albus and she was most possibly the only person in the world capable of making James see sense.

"James!" She scolded in fake anger "Don't embarrass me,"

"Sorry that's the job of being an older brother," He chuckled before turning to the rest of the group. "Sonarus," He whispered and the groups around immediately quietened down as his voice doubled in volume.

"Right then, these Quidditch tryouts are solely to find the Gryffindor team a new Keeper, Beater and Chaser. First of I want all of you potential Keepers to mount your brooms we'll test you first, you'll go up in pairs, each guarding one set of goal posts then you'll be asked to defend them as either Aurora or Lily throw the Quaffle and attempt to score, any questions?" He finished barking out orders and no one moved to ask a question, only for six pupils to mount their brooms. I shot up into the sky, Quaffle in hand before staring at my first Keeper. In all honesty the small blonde girl seemed more fascinated by her nails to even consider becoming part of our team. Regardless, I still tossed the Quaffle at her the required five times, granted not at my best but still all five passed through the hoops and she was disregarded immediately. Lily on the other had a boy who although caught the Quaffle once or twice, seemed to be more interest in Lily and flirting. No need to say the James wrote him of the list. The next hopefuls arrived and I recognised the boy before me and Leon Sticks, a fellow seventh year who happen to be a total ass, arrogant as sin and my ultimate mistake of an ex.

"Bennett…" He spat, glaring daggers at me, wow is he still holding a grudge from fourth year? Just because I caught him with some sick little desperate Hufflepuff tart and called it off? Wow, he really is pathetic. Growling at him, I grabbed the leather Quaffle and with a sudden burst of adrenaline, tossed it through the air with a force so immense it knocked his head before soaring the middle hoop.

"Bitch!" He shouted regaining his balance, shrugging it off I caught the Quaffle he threw back with ease and began with the remaining four throws. Unfortunately he managed to block three of them, that I wasn't very impressed with. With a narcissistic smirk he called,

"See you on the team Bennett!" I scoffed, somehow it didn't seem likely he be on the team for two facts: One, James hated his guts, Two the girl (Mary-Anne) who Lily was testing blocked all five goals with such elegance it'd be a fix if she wasn't made for the team. Still I prepared for my final wannabe Keeper. Successfully, he too caught all five of my throws which I wasn't too bothered by, but the fifth one almost slipped through his fingertips which means that Mary-Anne was still a shoo-in for Keeper. Lily's last 'victim' had somehow fallen from his broom on the way up there so no doubt that he wasn't joining the Quidditch team anytime soon. With that done Chaser tryouts were up next, again six hopefuls shot up towards us.

"Split into groups of three, the one group go with Aurora, the other with Lily, you will then go through simple Chaser manoeuvres then each will have a chance to score a goal against the leader of your group. Any questions?" Once again nobody moved, I headed off with two males and a female in my wake towards the goal posts.

"Okay so your simple manoeuvres are quite basically going around as a trio, you must toss the ball between you, catching and throwing in any way possible, you should communicate to your team mates effectively and when I call you'll each attempt to get a goal past me. Understand?" I finished and the trio nodded, I watched with hawk-like eyes as they darted about the pitch throwing the ball between them, the girl wasn't very orientated and dropped the Quaffle various time, the two boys however were working rather well as a team, calling out to each other and catching the ball in the most intricate of patterns.

"Right goal time!" I shouted against the winds, luckily they heard and proceed to toss the Quaffle back and forth heading for me. The girl went first, she shot the Quaffle weakly at me and blushed scarlet as I didn't even attempt to move and it flew into my arms. Second to shoot was the dark haired boy his attempt got through easily. Then again; there was a reason I wasn't a Keeper. Finally the blonde boy went, I followed his hand movements as he went to throw the Quaffle towards my right goal, and then, he went and scored through the left. Great tactic, had to applaud him for that…

Descending from the sky I shook the wannabe Chasers hands before plopping down on the grass to absent mindedly watch the Beaters tryout, they just had to pair up with Fred and try to stop the other wannabe Beaters getting hit with a Bludger before swapping positions. I half noticed Lily sit beside me as my eyes wandered from the sky down to a certain raven haired friend, I again was only half aware of the sigh that fled my lips.

"You like him don't you?" Lily suddenly caught my attention.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I'd heard correctly.

"You like him," Lily repeated plainly, "My brother, James…"

"Well of course he's my best friend,"

"No, not like that, more romantic feelings,"

"Lily, I honestly don't know where you get your ideas from. I don't like James in that way," I sighed, laughing at her absurd accusation.

"Denial is the first step to admitting your in love," Lily answered, waggling her eyebrows. "I know you do. And for the record, he feels the same…" With that last comment the young red-head stood up and stalked off, heading for Fred. I shook my head, there was no way I like James in that way. And he most certainly doesn't like me, does he?

**I did not like writing this chapter :/ Anyway the song was Blue Moon - Mizuki Nana and it's from a Japanese anime called Shugo Chara I suggest you search it, it's a cute song . Anyway thanks for reading, I wont update unless I get at least two reviews. So review! Also, I know it's not my usual stuff, I had writers block. However, for all your reviews last time It's actually my longest chapter yet :P **

**So review thanks :)**

**-Demi x**


	7. Chapter 7 : Suprise Suprise

I was still pondering on Lily's absurd comment when James called me up to meet the new team, the only other female was our new Keeper was Mary-Anne McDowell; I smiled and shook the third years hand. The newest Beater was a scrawny looking boy who had more of a Seeker build I had seen him hit the Bludger though, it admittedly went pretty far; he was Oliver Barnes. And finally, the new Chaser and my newest colleague was the blonde boy I tested - Raymond Lakers. I had a quick glance around at the team: three seventh years, a fifth year, fourth year and a third year; we seemed pretty solid too. Maybe there was another chance at winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor again for the third year in a row. No, maybe wasn't an option. We WERE going to win again this year, because we had the most kick-ass team and the best captain we could have asked for.

"Hey, Rora, you alright?" James' voice cut through my trance and I snapped my head up.

"Yeah, sorry; dreaming of victory already," I laughed, tucking a few loose strands of dirty blonde hair back behind my ear and collapsing back onto the yellowing green grass with a sigh. Lily looked down at me from her standing position.

"You not coming back inside?" She enquired and I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll head in later," I answered, the female Potter nodded and briskly headed back inside with her fellow cousin and team-mates. Only Violet, Lorcan and James remained.

"Dreaming of victory already? Little egotistical aren't we?" A obnoxious voice chided from behind us, I grinned.

"Well of course, first we mighty lions will destroy the slimy snakes, then we'll bat out those pesky eagles and finally we will obliviate your and your boring badgers my dear Rixon. And why? Because we lions are just that awesome!" Violet pepped.

"Good luck," Rixon chuckled "But the final will be between us and sorry but Hufflepuff have the best team this school has seen since Dumbledore's time," Had to hand it to Rixon, he had enthusiasm.

"Correction,. You _had_ the best team but we proud Gryffindor's still beat you, and now our team is even stronger," James' turn for a back-up remark.

"Alright guys, let's just see who wins in the final match," Lorcan compromised, always the logical and fun-ruining one.

"Fine," Rixon, James and Violet agreed.

"Anyway," I coughed, making my presence known to the Hufflepuff male. "Is there a particular reason you're here Rixon?"

"Yeah actually there is! Gloxinia and Orion wanted me to let you know they have decided on a song to do, you know to go along with our duet theme from last year," He replied, making irrelevant and excited hand-gestures.

"Oh, what's that?" I enquired, pushing myself to my feet and dusting the dirt from my body.

"Rolling In The Deep,"

"Isn't that a solo?" Lorcan asked.

"It was, then that show choir thing made it a duet!" Rixon explained rather hopelessly.

"By 'show choir thing', do you mean Glee?" I questioned.

"That's the one," He grinned pointing at me. "By the way, why exactly, are you on the floor?"

"Because it's more comfortable than standing, obviously!" Rixon just cocked a brow and shook his head I shivered involuntary as a sudden breeze whipped past me.

"We should head back, it's getting cold now," I mumbled, accepting Rixon's offering hand to help me up. Halfway back to the castle, and passing the Black Lake, another jet of cold air rushed past; this time bringing salty water from the lake with it. Confused, I glanced towards the Black Lake.

"What in the name of Merlin is that!" I exclaimed pointing at the large mast breaking the surface of the water and rising upwards.

"Ah, good the first guests are here," Professor Longbottom's voice spoke out from behind me

"It's a ship," James whispered in my ear sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"I know that, what is it doing here?"

"Then why did you ask what it was?"

"James, shush!"

"Just because I'm right," He responded childishly with his tongue out, playfully I slapped him arm and turned to Professor Longbottom.

"So who are they, and why are they here?" I asked, hoping it didn't come across as rude as it was in my head.

"Well they are the students from Durmstrang; we're awaiting Beauxbatons now and then this school will be hosting the TriWizard tournament again," Was the answer, "Surely you were made aware of this event, Headmistress McGonagall wanted you to perform at the welcoming ceremony tonight,"

"No we didn't know, lovely to be made aware of these things…" I muttered the last part.

"Looks like we've got a gig," Violet for one was enthused by our recent piece of knowledge.

"With no songs practised, so Violet if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them."

"Be optimistic 'Rora! Hey Rixon, would you do a duet with me?" She turned her attention to the Hufflepuff Keeper.

"A chance to sing the first song of the year? Sure why not," He shrugged, grinning.

"Good, 'Rora, Lorcan and James you go find Orion, Gloxinia and Iris meet back in the Room of Requirement; Rixon and I will come up with a song and start practising," Violet ordered, I barely had time to nod before Rixon and her were jogging their way inside to begin their practise.

"They're in the Library," Professor Longbottom informed us, and with a 'thank you'; we too jogged of inside.

"I can see this ending in a disaster," Lorcan mumbled as we turn the corner, I snorted.

"Violet and Rixon are the leading pair; of course it's going to be a disaster," James smiled.

"You have no faith in them two, do you? It'll be fine in the end; it always is," I stated, "Besides I think I know the song she's got in mind."

"What?"

"Good Girls Go Bad, they were going to do it last year remember?"

"Well at least we wont need as much practise," Lorcan sighed, James nodded.

"There they are," The dark haired Potter pointed out, hazel eyes staring at where an unlikely trio stood blatantly ignoring the old librarian Madam Pince. We approached quietly; after waiting for the angry women to disappear back into the Library with a scowl.

"Hey guys," Orion smiled, giving a flip of his head to remove his floppy hair from obscuring his view.

"We're needed in the Room of Requirement, emergency practise for a little welcoming feast tonight," I explained, Iris groaned.

"Why do we only find out now?" She moaned with a small pout.

"Because McGonagall obviously has a problem with letting us know beforehand; well we know what the event of this year is."

"What?" Gloxinia inquired eagerly, she, Orion and Iris had made their way towards us and as a large group we set off for the Come and Go Room.

"Only the TriWizard tournament," James smirked. "Whose entering? Except for me."

"James, it's dangerous you could die!" Gloxinia gasped, no longer eager for this years event, her face of shock was mimicked on Iris' face.

"I might," Orion shrugged, "it sounds tempting and I'm up for a challenge. What about you Lorcan?"

"Not my type of thing you know; risking my life for entertainment I perfectly happy with my life,"

"And you 'Rora?" Iris questioned, knowing that unlike Lorcan, danger was part of my forte.

"Did you really think I was going to just leave the opportunity hanging? Of course I'm going for it, my name'll be the first in that goblet!" I replied, and I meant it.

"You're signing your life away," Gloxinia muttered. "Where's Violet and Rixon?"

"Practising in our destination," James responded, not looking back to address the dark haired girl.

"Oh, and for once, Lorcan's not going mental with envy issues?"

"As a matter of fact I'm not; lets face it, I've got a bigger chance of James and Aurora getting together than a gay guy getting with my girlfriend," Lorcan sighed at the end of his mini rant, and I glared.

"What's with people always bringing James and I up?" I growled, but seriously, why? It was like everyone knew something I didn't. Sensing my annoyance, James comfortingly patted my shoulder, paced three times and only when the wall gave way to a hidden door did I realise we had arrived at our seventh floor destination.

One hour. Two hours. Three hours passed, before Violet called the group around, finally letting us go.

"Good practise guys, we should be going now anyway," Violet stated, heading straight for the door with Lorcan's hand clasped in her own.

"Sometimes I feel that were not the runners of this club anymore James," I moaned, yawning out of sheer exhaustion.

"You're not the only one," He responded, following the Slytherin and Hufflepuff males out of the door before closing it behind him. "Professor McGonagall!" He called, The emerald clad witch turned swiftly around, her face creasing into a kind, motherly smile.

"James, Aurora, where have you been?" She asked, cocking a greying brow at us.

"Practising for the welcoming feast you kindly told us we were performing at," I answered sarcastically, she shot me a look and I mumbled a sorry.

"Wait you knew about it?" She questioned again, I bit back the urge to ask if it was 20 questions and nodded.

"Professor Longbottom informed us when the Durmstrang ship arriving around 3 hours ago, we've been practising ever since," James spoke, obviously not trusting my tongue to keep back the sarcastic comments I was famous for.

"And to think I was about to call the musical act off," McGonagall audibly sighed with relief, "well we should be heading down, Beauxbatons arrived an hour ago and the feast will be starting shortly." I nodded again, and followed the elderly witch down countless stairs with James travelling at my side.

"I trust you know what your doing for here on out?" She asked.

"Yes, lets go James," I turned to the messy haired Potter.

"Right behind you Aurora," He grinned and the two of us ran to the front of the hall to join: Orion, Gloxinia, Lorcan and Iris, the six of us stood in two rows (boys at the back, girls at the front), Violet was at the left hand side of the hall, directly opposite Rixon.

And then we waited. Slowly watching as the hall began to filly up, that was when McGonagall took her place; with a tap on her goblet the room fell silent.

"Good evening Hogwarts," Her voice rang throughout the room pleasantly, "You're probably wondering why so many strangers have turn up today, and the reasoning or this is the return of the TriWizard tournament."

That sent murmurs rippling throughout the room, McGonagall cleared her throat again and the room followed in silence once more.

"I will explain more about that in a moment, first of all please join me in welcoming the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons,"

The giant oaken doors flung up, several muscular men in thick, fur-lined robes entered first, an intricate display of fire twisted throughout the hall from their nimble wands. Following shortly, petite women in fine cerulean blue dress-like robes danced their way inside, silvery-white birds erupting from their wand tips. The Hogwarts students clapped eagerly although most faces looked unimpressed; but then again fire and bird now wasn't really all too impressive.

"A wonderful display," McGonagall complimented, clearly she though otherwise, "Now to welcome you to Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Vocal Group are going to perform for us,"

"We really need a new name," I whispered to James who stood adjacent to me; his face cracked into a smirk and then the music started, our six began a street dance style dance and our vocal duo began…

"I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad (Good girls go bad) I know your type (Your type) You're daddy's little girl Just take a bite (One bite) Let me shake up your world 'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong I'm gonna make you lose control She was so shy Till I drove her wild I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad You were hanging in the corner With your five best friends You heard that I was trouble But you couldn't resist I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad (bad, bad, bad) Good girls go bad (bad, bad, bad) Good girls go bad I know your type (Your type) Boy, you're dangerous Yeah, you're that guy (That guy) I'd be stupid to trust But just one night couldn't be so wrong You make me wanna lose control She was so shy Till I drove her wild I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad I was hanging in the corner With my five best friends I heard that you were trouble But I couldn't resist I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad) Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad) Good girls go bad Oh, she got away with the boys in the place Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance And he got away with the girls in the back Acting like they're too hot to dance Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance And he got away with the girls in the back Acting like they're too hot to dance I make them good girls go bad (Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance) I make them good girls go make them good girls go The good girls go bad, yeah Good girls go bad I was hanging in the corner With my five best friends I thought that you were trouble But I couldn't resist I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad) Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad) Good girls go "

**Thanks for reading =) I apologise for not updating in awhile, I did say two reviews so thanks to GirlWithABook and AliceMarieJamesPotter for your reviews, I love you :D **

**I thought this one was pretty slow and boring but I hope you liked it, so we have the TriWizard competition, who do you think should be the Hogwarts champion, one of our main characters, or someone new? I'll be putting the champions up either next chapter or after that. Also any ideas for the three tasks? Any ideas would be greatly appreciated and if I use it, you'll be credited =) **

**Anyway, review please? They make me update more often!**

**Song used was Good Girls go bad - Cobra Starship listen to it to understand who sings when.**

**-Demi x**


	8. Chapter 8 : Esme, The Look and Violet's

_**Okay I'd like to apologise for the last chapter, it was kind of slow and dragged a bit, I apologise! I didn't like it much - but don't give up on me, I need to get my original plan finished so I can start the depth story :D.**_

_**Apologies as well for the uber-long wait for an update! Sorry, I've just been working on my novel, my SYOT Hunger Games story and my OHSHC Kyoya story. So updates will be in an irregular fashion.**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own in anyway, shape or form the works of Harry Potter, this is purely Fanfiction and for what I hope is joy to the reader. I do however own: Aurora, Violet, Orion, Rixon, Gloxinia, Iris, Esmeralda and Jamie (she's only mentioned, but she is Harry's twin sister who's a dead ringer for Lily but has her fathers eyes and she married Charlie Weasley :D) **_

_**Oh I tried a different point of view in this chapter, views on that? Should I do it more often?**_

_**And here I bring you chapter 8 of Taking The Next Step…**_

"_Thank you for that lovely performance," McGonagall beamed, I gave a small role of my eyes at her which she didn't notice and headed back to my usual seat at the Gryffindor table._

"_Well obviously, we did it," Violet muttered from her spot beside me._

"_So modest," I mumbled in reply before McGonagall tapped the top of a large black cuboid that I hadn't noticed before; the top half slowly folded into itself, giving way to the aqua-blue tinted glass goblet designed with intricate silver patterning. Members of the hall -mostly first year students- gasped in awe at the cups beauty. McGonagall then proceeded to draw a circle around the base of the goblet, leaving a greyish fog with about a metre radius around the goblet and the table it was upon._

"_If you wish to have a chance at becoming your schools participating champion, write your name onto a piece of parchment and drop into this goblet, the results will be announced next Saturday so you'll have the full week to work up the courage to place your name into the goblet. This here is an age line therefore nobody under the age of 17 is allowed to enter the tournament as it's incredibly dangerous and people in the past have died," McGonagall's voice rang out with finality and no one dared argue, only excited whispers of who'd be entering shot through the room now._

"_I wonder what Dad'll say when he finds out I'm going to enter," James wondered aloud, his younger brother Albus looked up._

"_Your not seriously going to enter are you?" He questioned incredulously._

"_Yes little brother, I am, Rora's going to as well."_

"_Don't drag me into it James, you know Albus will tell Harry whom will try and persuade you not to put your name into the goblet," I stated, James shrugged nonchalantly. I looked at the redheaded girl in front of me; one of the girl from Beauxbatons. Her pale face, blue-flecked hazel eyes and somewhat unruly red hair was familiar to me. James was looking at her curiously, suddenly recognition dawned on his face as he broke into a grin._

"_Esmeralda, never thought I'd see you in our school," James smirked, the girl grinned back and I too instantly remembered the girl._

"_Esme!" I exclaimed, Esmeralda -although she preferred Esme- gave a small laugh from behind her hand; ever the polite one._

"_It's nice to see you too Aurora, James," She greeted, "How are you two? Together yet?" All happiness of seeing my old friend vanished._

"_Why does everyone assume we're together, going to be together or should be together?" I groaned, but seriously what was with these people? I saw James cast Esme a look that I didn't understand when she opened her mouth to speak._

"_You just look good together," She smiled after a pause, I rolled my eyes._

"_Well I'm fine, yourself?" _

"_I'm great, I'm pretty happy that I get to spend the school year with you and my favourite cousin, although I do agree with Albus, James. You shouldn't go into the games, or you Rora!"_

"_Hey, who's father was it that brought in the dragons for the last TriWizard tournament?" James shot the rhetorical question back accusingly._

"_And whose father was it that almost died in the last TriWizard tournament and watched his friend die!" Esme retorted._

"_Well if your so against the tournament why are you here? Clearly you don't want to enter, not that I don't like seeing you," I cut in, Esme turned to me with a smile._

"_Oh, it's compulsory for everyone 17 and up in Beauxbatons to attend whether they plan on entering or not," She answered, "although I can't understand why anyone would want to do something so reckless." James snorted rather loudly._

"_Says the one who wants to work with Uncle Charlie and Aunt Jamie on the dragon reserve," He chortled, Esme shot him an unamused look._

"_If you have the right training and know how to handle them then dragons aren't dangerous!"_

"_Sure, except for the fact that they can fry you quicker than James can catch a snitch," Violet inputted. _

"_Well Vi, there are times James is slow at catching a snitch," I countered her example._

"_Oh alright then!" She huffed, "except for the fact that they can fry you quicker the James can say _snitch."

"That's better." I patted my friends shoulder in approval, her response was a sarcastic smirk. Beside me, James was still bickering with Esme over what was more dangerous - the TriWizard tournament or looking after dragons, now usually I'd agree with Esme and say the TriWizard tournament because although I'm entering it's still a deadly competition. The key word there was _usually_. Surprisingly, James was putting up a good argument and I was actually beginning to agree with him, meekly nodding at his statements that I agreed with.

"See even Rora agrees with me! Face it Esme, dragons are more dangerous!" James yelled, pointing at me for emphasis and immediately I regretted nodding at his points.

"Don't bring me into this!" I retorted, waving my hands in front of my face.

"Too late," Esme mumbled with a wide smirk that portrayed some deeper meaning that I didn't know, or care to know about.

"Lets draw this to a close and say they are both as bad as each other!" Lorcan spoke out, James and Esme both opened their mouths to disagree but a rare glare from Lorcan shut them up and hesitantly the cousins nodded.

"Thank Merlin for that…" Albus and Violet sighed in unison, visibly relaxing. Next to Esme and in front of me, a familiar bronze-coloured boy slid into a seat, a tanned hand ran through his messy, floppy hair.

"Hey Fred," Esme smiled, greeting the boy.

"Esme, Albus, the Gang," Fred grinned, his eyes flicking over to where I sat between James and Violet. Something flashed in the boys dark eyes but vanished as quickly as it had appeared. I let out a yawn and slouched forward, my chin resting on the table.

"Your tired? You slept from practically sunset to midday!" James accused, lazily I raised my head and stuck my tongue out at him.

"As a matter of fact I barely slept because of your snoring!"

"One, I don't snore. Two, your hearing isn't that good, I'm in a different room from you. And three, weren't you ever taught not to lie?" James retorted before pushing himself out of his seat with a yawn of his own. "Are you coming?" He questioned, cocking a brow. I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied, leaning down to hug Violet and Lorcan before awkwardly reaching across the table to hug Esme and Fred. "See you tomorrow," And with the groups chorused goodbye I set off, trailing after James.

*Violets POV*

I turned back around, and lent against Lorcan's shoulder; naturally his arm coiled around my waist in return.

"How long till they get together?" I asked, turning most of my attention to Esme.

"However long it takes Aurora to realise she's in love with him. He admitted it to me you know, that he has more feelings of romance for her," Esme smiled knowingly and I nodded, James had once admitted that to me before. It was the night before Aurora's brothers funeral and it literally just came out of nowhere. Needless to say the Potter boy was flushed crimson and thought I'd spill to her, but I haven't. No one who knew told her; honestly we are all just to gob smacked to see that she couldn't see how infatuated he was with him. I knew, Aurora being my best friend and all, that she felt the same way, but like Esme said - she needs to realise it. I just hope it's soon…

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for not uploading for a while. I hope all you readers/fans haven't given up on me because of the last dragging chapter. I apologise again for that - I didn't like it myself :/ **

**Anyway, reviews make me write faster so…**

**Review?**

**-Demi x**


	9. Chapter 9 : Author's Note

**Okay guys, this is an important Author's Note!**

**I know the last couple of chapters in this story haven't been my usual standard partially due to having writers block when I was writing them (it's gone now though ^.^). And I know they may seem a bit dreary and not the best work in the world but they are necessary. **

**However, I feel like you guys have given up on me, is it so much to ask for a single review? I feel like I should get rid of this story and save time writing a fanfic that people read, and if you guys would rather me delete this story and focus on my others I will but let me know and if you want me to continue this one let me know! **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, so please either review telling me to delete the story (give me a reason why though otherwise I'll ignore it), or review telling me to continue or to make me extra happy and give me inspiration - review my actual story preferably on one of the last two chapters. I know they aren't brilliant but a simple review will be fine. Please.**

**Thanks,**

**-Demi x**


End file.
